Dwarf Tale
'''Cast: Oscar-Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) Angie-Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) Lenny-Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit Trilogy) Don Lino-Dr.Phillium Benedict (Recess:School's Out) Frankie-Thorin Oakenshield (The Hobbit Trilogy) Mr.Sykes-Gobber (How To Train Your Dragon) Ernie and Bernie-Milo Thatch (Atlantis:The Lost Empire)and Eret(How To Train Your Dragon 2) Lola-Elsa (Frozen) Luca-Joseph Korso (Titan AE) Worm-Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) Crazy Joe- Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) 3 Shorties-Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove),Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) and Russell(Up) Don Ira Feinberg-Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) Shrimp-Sid (Ice Age)and the other sloths Katie Current-Apirl O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Mrs. Sanchez-Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Missy-Cappy (Robots) Christina - Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius) Worker Fishes In Whale Wash-Captain Hook (Peter Pan)and the other pirates Whales In Whale Wash-Fili and Kili (The Hobbit Trilogy) Video Game Shark-Azog (The Hobbit Trilogy) White Hammerhead Sharks-Cookie (Atlantis:The Lost Empire),Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet )and Gaston (Beauty And The Beast) Orcas-Fat Kid (Eight Crazy Nights),Red (Cars) and Boy with a ice cream cone (Rio 2) '''Gmadsen2018 Based On DreamWorks 2004 Film "Shark Tale" Character_Hiccup_02.png|Hiccup as Oscar|link=He is a Fish ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Lola|link=She is a Fish 1481908663304.png|Astrid as Angie|link=She is a Fish the-hobbit-bilbo-baggins.jpg|Bilbo Baggins as Lenny|link=He is a Shark HTTYD_GOBBER_THE_BELCH.png|Gobber as Mr.Sykes|link=He is a Pufferfish Dr._Phillium_Benedict.jpg|Dr.Phillium Benedict as Don Lino|link=He is a Shark the-hobbit-thorin.jpg|Thorin Oakenshield as Frankie|link=He is a Shark Joseph_Korso.jpg|Joseph Korso as Luca|link=He is a Octopus Blackcauldron704.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Don Ira Feinberg|link=He is a Shark MiloTatch.png|Milo Thatch as Ernie|link=He is a Jellyfish 1481969543431.png|Eret as Bernie|link=He is a Jellyfish April-O-Neil-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-TMNT-Nickelodeon-Nick.jpg|April O'Neil as Katie Current|link=She is a Fish Scenes: Dwarf Tale Part 1 "The Dwarfs Are Gone" Main Title Dwarf Tale Part 2 Hiccup's Crib,Working at the Whale Wash Dwarf Tale Part 3 Dr. Phillium Benedict and Gobber and Hiccup visits Gobber with Milo Thatch and Eret Dwarf Tale Part 4 Astrid Confronts With Hiccup,5000 Clams to Gobber Dwarf Tale Part 5 Dinner with Thorin and Bilbo,Bilbo frees Sid and the others Dwarf Tale Part 6 At The Racetrack, Hiccup meets Elsa Dwarf Tale Part 7 Hiccup meets Bilbo Baggins,Thorin's death and Hiccup The Dwarfslayer Dwarf Tale Part 8 After The Funeral,Fflewddur Fflam brings Phillium Benedict the news Dwarf Tale Part 9 Hiccup's apartment,Party Scene Dwarf Tale Part 10 Hiccup and Bilbo,Whale Wash Storage Garage scene Dwarf Tale Part 11 Hiccup tells Gobber the truth,Phillium Benedict phone call and Elsa visits Hiccup Dwarf Tale Part 12 Astrid brings Hiccup to the garage to visit Bilbo Dwarf Tale Part 13 Bilbo's rampage,Oscar kisses Elsa Dwarf Tale Part 14 Hiccup and Astrid's argument,Sebastian the Dolphin. Dwarf Tale Part 15 Hiccup returns to his apartment,Elsa beats up Hiccup Dwarf Tale Part 16 Hiccup visits at Whale Wash,Korso tells Hiccup that they capture Astrid,Sitdown at the sunken ship Dwarf Tale Part 17 Phillium Benedict chases Hiccup at Whale Wash,Hiccup lies about Thorin's death and Phillium apologizes Bilbo Dwarf Tale Part 18 Gobber's and Hiccup's Whale Wash reopens,new customers and Car Wash scene Dwarf Tale Part 19 End Credits Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Shark Tale Movie Spoofs